Eric's Five Days Of Humiliation
Eric's Five Days Of Humiliation is the twenty-fifth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Eric's mother and father punish their son through a whole week of embarrassment. Script (We start at home with Eric getting a severe tongue-lashing from his parents, who are very very cross with him.) DIESEL: (furious) Eric how dare you throw things at your teacher's house! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! As a punishment your mother and I will be doing embarrassing things to you for a week! ERIC: (crying) No Dad! I'm begging you! I'll never do it again I promise! KIMBERLY: (angry) You'd better not! But you're getting what you deserve. First you will come to school with a black eye. We're going to beat you. ERIC: (crying) No no no no no no no no no no no no! (CENSORED, because you don't want to see Eric getting beaten up. Now Eric got a black eye.) KIMBERLY: There. Now we are ready. (TIME CARD: Later, At School...) (Eric hangs his head in shame/embarrassment, as his classmates all laugh at him.) BRIAN (BULLY): Oh won't you look at that Eric got beaten up by his mum this is so rich! RANDOM CLASSMATE 1: Fancy getting beaten up by a lady! RANDOM CLASSMATE 2: Oh this is so going on YouTube! KIMBERLY: Never mind about that young man I'm already recording it. (TIME CARD: DAY TWO...) (At home, Eric's black eye has magically healed...) DIESEL: Second punishment: we will put up a sign that says "I am a moron" and stick it on your shirt. ERIC: But this is my only shirt! KIMBERLY: You have plenty of those already. Get over here. (They put up a sticker on Eric's shirt that says "I am a Moron") KIMBERLY: Looks nice for us. (At school...) (Eric hangs his head in shame/embarrassment, as his classmates all laugh at him.) DIESEL: Now say the words on your shirt over and over till you've had enough. ERIC: I am a moron, I am a moron, I am a moron, I am a moron, I am a moron... (TIME CARD: DAY THREE...) (At home...) (Whilst Eric was asleep, his parents put a cone round his face/neck so he can't talk. He wakes up with it, and he is shocked to find that out... when he saw/heard it for himself.) KIMBERLY: (angry) Third punishment: you will go to school with this cone around your neck so you will not speak all day. It's also locked on you tight so you won't be able to take it off. (Cut to school, where his classmates laugh at him...) ERIC: (furious, muffled) So-a of chu-a vuuuu-e, veep fee! MRS CHRISTINA: (happy) Yay! Now Eric can't speak! This also means he will no longer disrupt my classes! ERIC: (furious, muffled, points to teacher angrily) Thuf oof, yoof uwy niffu bff! (TIME CARD: DAY FOUR...) (At home...) DIESEL: Fourth punishment: you will go to school with your mother... holding hands together. ERIC: Please dad this is so embarrassing you know I'm too old to be holding hands now! KIMBERLY: It's for your own good. (At school, Eric's classmates laugh at him for holding hands.) RANDOM CLASSMATE 3: Eric and his mummy sitting in the tree, H-O-L-D-I-N-G. Hands. BRIAN (BULLY): Won't Mummy be giving her little boy a kissy? I am pretty sure she will because they're holding hands but never mind because Eric's a Mummy's Boy. How embarrassing! (TIME CARD: DAY FIVE...) KIMBERLY: Final punishment: You will go to school wearing a big red wig with red and white dress, NO GLASSES, and a mangy dog with rabies by your side don't worry she's not so rabid as she used to be so she wouldn't dare bite. ERIC: (he gets into his costume and is horrified) Oh God I look horrible! I'm dressed as Little Orphan Annie! DIESEL: That's right Eric you will wear this to school and this is an order! (At school, all the students are in the cafeteria having lunch, when Diesel and Kimberly escort Eric to the lunchroom. Many of the classmates - except Erika - snigger.) RANDOM CLASSMATE 4: Hey look at that! It's Little Orphan Eric! DIESEL: Come on now Eric! Sing for us! ERIC: But... KIMBERLY: Sing! (Eric begins to sing) ERIC: (sad) The sun will come out, Tomorrow, Bet your bottom dollar, that Tomorrow, there'll be sun... DIESEL: Louder! Sadder! (Romantic music begins to play, as Eric continues to sing, crying all the while, dog howling along, as fart noises overlap throughout. Besides, many of the students throw their half-eaten lunches at Little Orphan Eric, some taunting/jeering at him. Half-way through the song, however...) (Music and farting noises stop.) KIMBERLY: Oh and I forgot one finishing touch. (she points at Eric, and... Cartoon 'BOING!' ...his pupils go away.) ERIC: (shocked) Leapin' lizards! (Eric cries once more as he gets laughed at, this time with strong applause.) (Back at home...) (Eric's costume and wig are taken off, and everything is back to normal.) KIMBERLY: (angry, sternly, arms crossed) Well Eric we hope you've learnt your lesson after all those years of always getting into trouble. Yeah you, we are so tired of dealing with your crap, you big-time trouble-maker. Go to bed now and cry on your pillow for the rest of your miserable existence! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 26 when Eric's Christmas falls short of all expectations... turning out to be the lamest Christmas of his life. Poor Eric!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes